In the International Laid-Open Gazette WO 96/11210, there is a disclosure on a method wherein 1-(4-methoxycarbonyl-phenyl)-3-(4-pentyloxyphenyl)propane-1,3-dione which is a starting material for the synthesis of antifungal agents of lipopeptide type is made to react with hydroxylamine hydrochloride to give methyl 4-[5-(4-pentyloxyphenyl)-isoxazol-3-yl]benzoate which is an aimed compound.